


tilt your head and there goes your crown

by stray_space



Series: Modern Royalty Au [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, M/M, Modern Royalty, Panic Attacks, Relationship Problems, Trigger Warnings, basically a what if scenerio of my other fic, i promise it is a happy ending, mentions of depression, now they are married and not everything goes smoothly, summary of previous events: Mingyu ran away and fell in love with Minghao who is a commoner
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 19:10:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18879436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stray_space/pseuds/stray_space
Summary: A love story always tells the tale upto a kiss or a marriage and never whatever comes after. And Mingyu and Minghao had it good, nailing their relationship of (very different) prince and plumber, happily married and (literally) living in a castle. And then Mingyu receives some news that he wishes he had known earlier rather than not at all.Alternative: Royal duties maybe wearing Minghao down, and sometime he finds he doesn't belong in Mingyu's world.(Kind of a more serious alternative universe to my other fic "Whisk it Live it")





	tilt your head and there goes your crown

**Author's Note:**

> For clarifications, while yes, this comes after the events in Whisk it Live it, it isn't that world. It's just me sitting down one day and come up with a what if and basically projecting my feelings.  
> Whisk it Live it won't have any angst, this is an entirely different world with similar settings. You probably will wanna check Wili out if you want to understand the context though?

 

 

The first thing that Mingyu notices upon throwing his body on the king-sized bed of his suite is the incessant beeping of the phone. He almost considers ignoring it entirely, but then remembers Minghao’s nags to call _as soon as you get there or else_. Worrisome Minghao, Mingyu chuckles, his arrival is probably broadcasted all over the major news sources anyways, he means, _it’s a diplomatic visit from the hecking crown prince after all_ , _who wouldn’t know?_ But the nagging is cute, so he obliges, clicking on the pop-up of Minghao’s most recent message and prepares to type out something among of the lines of “I’m there”, “How have you been?”

Minghao sent him a single message. Just one photo of the somber view from their bedroom window, soft lights and red hues from the dwindling sunset. Minghao’s hand is stretched against the outdoors light, so Mingyu can only see the outlines of slender fingers, but their _wedding_ _ring_ glimmered just a little as it caught light, and he can’t help but smile at that. Everything still feels a little unreal even after all this time. (Clumsy not-a-prince Mingyu that tripped over air a little too often, baked cheesecakes, ate fancy steaks all his life, cried over Ghibli; not-as-clumsy Minghao who laughed at aforementioned air-trippings, ate cheesecakes despite not being overly fond of sweets, did not know the difference between Kobe beef and Mac burgers, did not cry over Ghibli but sweated a little from his eyes.)

Jun apparently called Mingyu more times than he had their entire life, though, and for this, Mingyu is a little perplexed. His finger lingers on the notifications taking up the entire screen: _at least_ 10 missed calls, way too many messages, but before he can actually read what were in the texts, a call comes from the devil itself.

* * *

“Hyung? What’s up with all the commotion? Jihoon-hyung finally proposed to you?” He snickers into the phone, throwing all the previous façade of a crown prince at that airport out of the window. The other side of the call is eerily silent, which is weird, especially considering it is Jun that’s calling.

“Mingyu. Have you checked the news?” Jun’s voice is stagnant, serious, completely in contrast to the older’s nature, it worries him.

“Hyung?”

“It’s not my place to tell. Hell, he _asked_ me not to tell. But Mingyu, you guys need a talk. You and Minghao.” Jun says in shaky breaths, hastily _like he is biting his lips and sucking it in like a damn fish_ (Minghao had always said.)

“I don’t understand? Hyung? Why do we need a talk?” Mingyu’s head floods with assumptions of the worst. (And he’s scared to know.)

“Just check the news, Mingyu. And please, do talk to him.” Jun ends the call just as Mingyu hears a hiss from the other side.

So he does.

* * *

What should be on the first page: Mingyu’s perfectly polished picture walking in and out of the plane in an ironed, tailored suit, hair not a strand out of place, waving amicably to show a friendly demeanor towards the country he’s visiting like a truly _perfect_ image of what a diplomat should be.

What is actually on the first page: Minghao at his barest. Minghao crouching, shaking, hands recklessly tearing out on his hair, his scalp, on the verge of breakdown, Minghao who forgot the correct way to breath among the streams of reporters, graphic videos, photos, choking images of always-strong Minghao who could no longer keep up the walls and broke down at the mercy of a fucking _panic attack_. In public. While Mingyu is not there, could not be there.

* * *

 

“BREAKING: Tension goes down at the Royal Palace? What could have been the reason behind His Royal Consort’s breakdown?

.

* * *

 

And he hadn’t told Mingyu a single thing.


End file.
